skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Tag Team
"Little things make a big difference!" -Tag Team's Tagline : : Skylanders Tag Team is the 6th installment to the skylanders franchise, coming after Skylanders: Dark Squad. ' It revolves around switching between a mini and a skylander while the other fights along side you. This game can be used by two players, with one mini for each player and one skylander for each player. There will also be completely new minis that are not based of a skylander and they have new attacks. There will also so be villains returning. Story The feared Sky Baron Doom Eagle is attacking Skylands, wanting to get revenge on his brother, Light Hawk, for taking his wings! You must stop Doom Eagle's fleet of crazy monsters before he creates the Doom Raiders and Darkstar again! What's new? New Minis! That are not based on skylanders! Skylanders '''Earth ' Jawmp 'Fire ' Burner 'Water ' Blowhole Melter '''Tech Gear Mouse Air ' Forecast Bolt '''Life ' Weedy Apple Rapple '''Magic Cuitar Wand Undead Skeleton REMAKES Earth Rocky Tail Bash Sharp-Fin Terrafin Stinger Flurry Scorp Spiky Fist Bump Fire Ignition Eruptor Burnt Fryno Fire Scout Flameslinger Volcanine Hot Dog Water Tech Air Life Magic Undead Traps Earth Foot Earth Chicken Earth Thumps Up! Earth Chicken Fire Shoe Fire Vat ''' '''Fire Underwear Fire Hand Water Vat ''' '''Water Underwear Water Bomb Water Shell Tech Shoe Tech Foot Tech Hand Tech Chicken Air Shoe ''' '''Air Bomb Air Shell Air Foot Life Plant Life Rocket Life Foot Life Hand Magic Fist Magic Rocket Magic Hourglass Magic Bomb Undead Shell Undead Foot ''' '''Undead Hand Undead Hourglass ' These traps are necessary for catching these villains: '''Earth ' * Turtle Mage 'Fire ' * Volcano Mage 'Water ' * Fish Mage * Yeti Mage '''Tech * Robot Mage Air * Bird Mage * Zapper Mage Life ' * Chompy Mage II '''Magic ' * Summoner Mage '''Undead * Skeleton Mage Doom Eagle * Doom Eagle Minis REMADE FROM A SKYLANDER Earth ' Scorpio (Scorp) Finger Bump (Fist Bump) '''Fire ' Burnstinger (Flameslinger) Hot Puppy (Hot Dog) 'Water ' Sap (Zap) Punk Shot (Punk Shock) '''Tech Copter (Chopper) Wind Down (Wind Up) Air Pop Breath (Pop Thorn) Twister (Warnado) Life ' Low Five (High Five) Honey Blast (Bumble Blast) '''Magic ' Wrecking Small (Wrecking Ball) Fizzy (Pop Fizz) '''Undead Chop (Chop Chop) Roller small (Roller Brawl) NEW Earth Reptillian Fire Water Sharknado Tech Air Whiskers. Jr Life Magic Undead VILLIAN MINIS (Trappable in any traps) The Hub The hub is none other than Kao's old castle, renamed Eon's Castle. To see more description see Skylanders: Dark Squad Returning stuff *The shop * Upgrades * Skystones: Smash * Cannon mini games * Battle Mode Starter Pack Console: Earth Foot,Jawmp,Whiskers Jr. Dark Edition:Dark Earth Mega Trap, Dark Jawmp,Dark Whiskers. Jr., Dark 3DS:Magic Hourglass,Harmony Cutiar,Rocky Reptilian Tablet:Magic Hourglass,Harmony Cuitar,Rocky Reptillian Legendary edition:Legendary Jawmp,Legendary Whiskers Jr., Legendary Trivia *Tag Team is the first to have Legendary Edition * Tag Team is the first game to not introduce any new type of skylanders Levels # Island Island # Forest Dance #A Trap?!?!?! #Singing Lizards # # # # # # # Return to Know it all island! # # # # # # # # Doom Eagle's Fortress # The Final battle Adventure Packs #Yo-yo Springs: Bolt,.Yo-Yo, (Item) and Spring (Item) Category:Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:50.187.199.118's Skylanders Series